(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method for arranging an image data memory thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
A plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction (e.g., a horizontal direction) and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction (e.g., a vertical direction) are formed in a display area of an active matrix display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. A pixel area is defined by a cross region of a corresponding scan line among a plurality of scan lines and a corresponding data line among a plurality of data lines, and a pixel is formed in a matrix shape in the pixel area. Also, one pixel includes an active element, that is, a transistor, that transmits a data signal from the data line in response to a scan signal transmitted from the scan line. Accordingly, the display device includes a scan driver to drive the scan line and a data driver to drive the data line.
Also, in this display device, in general, a brightness combination of an R pixel representing red light (hereinafter referred to as “R”), a G pixel representing green light (hereinafter referred to as “G”), and a B pixel representing blue light (hereinafter referred to as “B”) displays various colors. Accordingly, in the display device, the R, G, and B pixels are continuously disposed in a row direction, and are respectively connected to the data lines.